A Reluctant Bride
by Sammybailey666
Summary: Lucifier is looking for a bride. Sam's boyfriend just broke up with him, he goes home to walk in on his brother with a certain Angel, and on top of that their father is back in town and he's a little prejudice when he starts to drink. And Sam has had enough what will he do when he starts to let ppl know who's boss.
1. Chapter 1

"Your breaking up with me" Sam sat at the bar completely stunned. His boyfriend Tim looking over at him with a fake sympathetic look plastered on his face.

"Yea sorry Sammy but you know it's not you it's me" the minute the cliché line left his mouth something in Sam snapped.

"I know like hell you just didn't use that ain't worth 2 bit line on me" Sam said an insulted look on his face. Tim pursed his lips and took a swig of his beer and gave Sam another sympathetic look.

Sam came close to slapping it right of his stupid-small dicked-cheap-sonaofabitch. Oh he was furious he had been expecting to have a nice dinner and spend time relaxing with Tim.

Instead the bastard pulled this out of whatever crack pipe he'd been smoking. "Sammy doll I just don't think it's going anywhere".

"Not going anywhere?! Where the hell was it supposed to go Tim!" people glanced their way but Sam ignored them all his concentration was aimed at the ass in front of him.

Tim slammed the beer down and it made a loud thud as it hit the bar top. He pointed a finger in Sam's face "Well sweetheart it's been two years and you ain't let me hit that ass yet. On top of that you're loud and people are staring so be a doll and shut your pretty mouth huh".

Sam peered at him and the little string that had kept his temper barely contained finally broke. He same gave a little chuckle.

Tim looked at his now ex-boyfriend as he chuckled and he got angry he hated being laughed at "What so funny?" he asked finger still pointed in Sam's face.

Sam quit smiling and reared back "This you arrogant mothafucker!" he drug his fist as hard as he could across his face snapping Tim's head back.

He fell against the bar and Sam kicked out and planted his foot right between his legs. He went down without another word.

People had described to the police that night they had never seen the couple before that night and from what they could the douche deserved everything the young man had given him.

After giving his now ex a satisfying ass kicking Sam had snatched his coat of the back of the bar stool, threw down a five for his drink told the bartender to keep the change, and stepped over Tim's unconscious body and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam refused to cry as he stomped up the stairs to his apartment. Him and Tim had been going steady for the last two years, and yes him and Sam never once had sex something Sam sure as hell was happy he stuck to even when there was times he really wanted to but held back.

"Who knew he was such a dick!" Sam thought as he reached the 3rd floor of his apartment building and walked towards his apartment.

He sighed he was just glad he got out of there before he beat the worthless asshole to death. For the last 3 years Sam and Dean had hung up their hunting boots only occasionally taking a job.

When they had managed to lock Lucifer and Michael in the pit they realized how dangerously they came close to losing one another and in the end decided to try to live normal lives.

Dean had finally gotten over his shyness and him and Castiel have been going steady since then and Sam snorted _"Yea and have been fucking like jackrabbits since then"._

Sam sighed again and decided to put the rest of the evening behind him and decided he needed some ice cream, a gallon of chocolate syrup, and a few hours in a sugar induced coma and he was be peachy the next day.

Sam slipped his key into the lock pushing the door in and with surprise met with some resistance. "What the hell?" Sam wondered as he pushed harder and almost fell into his apartment.

His jaw hit the floor when he saw his apartment in ruined. His coffee table broken, couch overturned, bits of food and dishes (broken) scattered across his floor, his brand new curtains looked like they been singed around the edges.

Something dark was spread across his cream walls he had spent an entire week painting. A loud thump coming from his room caused him to draw his gun and point it at the sound.

Sam silently went to his door and took a deep breath before he kicked the door open.

The sight that met his eyes nearly blinded him "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed. Dean who was riding Castiel to what looked like an amazing orgasm looked over in shock as his baby Brother Sam stood with gun pointed and arm slung over his eyes.

"Sam!" Dean squeaked and rolled off Castiel who growled in annoyance. "What the hell are you doing back home so early!"

Sam thought he was going to throw up his face was beet red "Before I castrate you both. What the hell happened to my apartment?!" Dean had the sense enough to hurriedly throw a sheet over him and Castiel who was now smirking lustfully and trying to nibble on Deans neck.

Dean somehow seemed to blush harder "Yea about that well we were gonna clean it up before you got back…." He trailed of weakly as he saw the look on Sam's face.

Sam stood there with gun lowered which was hard cause he for only a second thought about shooting them both.

He pursed he lips and nodded his head up and down like making a decision. "Okay….alrighty then" he murmured to himself.

Sam walked slowly out his room and closed the door quietly, he heard Dean whispering to Castiel and then he heard him giggle.

"_On my fucking bed"_ was all Sam could think as he strode into the kitchen kicking food and broken plates across the floor as he walked.

He went and looked under the sink and found the old mop bucket he kept there and walked over to the freezer with it and emptied all the ice into it, he then he went to the sink and filled it to the brim placing his gun by the sink as he did so.

He made his way back to his room and shuddered as he heard Castiel groan in pleasure. He kicked open the door once more and without another word flung the ice water on his brother and his so called Angelic lover.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Castiel glared at Sam from across the Kitchen counter he was sitting at the kitchen table and was calming sipping on a beer.

"So let me get this straight you came and threw freezing water on us why?" Castiel questioned as he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist.

Sam didn't look at him as he sipped his beer "Maybe because I just got back from the worst breakup of my life to my apartment completely and utterly fucking destroyed, and then I walk on my older brother and his so called angelic lover playing cowgirl in my bed" Sam looked a little green as he recalled the scene "Ewe I need to scrub my eyeballs with a steel scrubber" he thought sourly.

"What replay that first bit….what break up?" Dean pinned Sam with a look as he broke from Castiel's arms and sat at the table.

Sam sighed and explained about what happened earlier that night after he was finished Dean looked ready to blow a fuse.

"That complete Dick!" Dean said. Sam snorted "That's what I said"

"Well at least you laid his ass out" Castiel smirked over the counter. "I would have paid money to see that…I told you when I met him I sensed he could be controlling" Sam glared at him.

"I think I should go pay him a visit also" Dean leaned back and stretched a serious look plastered on his face.

Castiel gave him a look "Don't even think about it…the last time you got in a fight I nearly had an ulcer trying to get you out".

Dean pouted "Well if you just poofed me out like I had suggested in the first place there would have been no need".

"And they would have become a wanted felon" Castiel mused. Dean grinned "Never stopped me before".

Sam gave a little smile at the look of love that passed between his older brother and his lover. "I wish I had that" he thought dejectedly.

He shook his head "Don't bother Tim and his jewels will be out of commission for the next couple months" Castiel grimaced.

Dean grinned "You go little brother I taught you well".

Sam flicked him off and jumped a little as his phone rang "You two start cleaning this mess up now" he said as he dug his phone out his pocket and looked at the caller i.d.

Sam groaned. The screen read Dad. "But same it's so late and I am tired….and wet" Dean whined.

Sam pursed his lips and shrugged his shoulders "You two should have thought about that before you guys decided to have filthy monkey sex in my apartment".

Castiel snorted and Sam flipped open the phone and pressed it to his ear. "Hey dad how's it going?"

Dean froze and a blank look fell over his face, him and dad no longer talked since last year when he came by drunk and told Dean he understood how Sam could be a faggot but he would die before both his sons turned out to be cock suckers.

Well it was safe to say John Winchester almost did die because Dean had become too angry he had flipped out and almost broken his neck it took Castiel to the point of transporting him out the apartment to get him away from him.

"How you doing Sammy?" Sam gritted his teeth as he spoke "I'm doing good…what I can do for you?"

Sam went out the front door and closed it, he had some things he had to discuss with his father.

He wanted to cut this call short he really didn't need this right now…hopefully Dean and Cas had better be in there cleaning like two bats out of hell.

"Well I was in town and thought I dropped by and come see how you and Dean were doing" Sam sighed.

"You know I don't think that's such a good idea" There was silence on his father's end for a second or two.

"Look sammy I know what I said last time I was there hurt you and Dean" Sam cut him off "Yea and it also hurt Castiel. You have to understand that Castiel is a part of this family now and you if you want to be a part of mine and dean's you're going to have to accept that CAS is not going anywhere".

Surprisingly John Winchester did not get angry and start his typical yelling and cussing.

"I am sorry Sam and I promise I will ask Dean and Castiel for their forgiveness if you guys would let me come by for a day or two. I am getting old Sam and I don't want the only family I have left to hate me because I can't keep my mouth shut".

Sam raised his eyebrows and hurriedly walked inside to see half the apartment was almost back to normal. Dean had been sweeping when he looked over as Sam quickly waved him and Castiel who was scrubbing the walls.

Sam turned on speaker phone "I don't know dad I'm not sure Dean even wants to speak to you at all"

Dean's eyes were down cast and his arms folded across his chest an angry look on his face. Castiel quietly wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head.

"I know Sam but please I promise you I will ask their forgiveness. And I also swear I won't drink what so ever while I'm visiting."

Dean actually was taken by surprise and looked at Sam who had the same expression on his face. John Winchester never once quit drinking in his life since their mother had died.

"I Know I have a problem with drinking, but I refuse to let that and my mouth to come between us as a family".

Sam could see Dean struggling with a Decision, and frankly so was Sam. He didn't know if he could trust his father's word anymore.

"Dean I know you're listening. I am not a complete fool. I beg for yours and Castiel's forgiveness. I swear I'll do better".

Dean sighed and grabbed Castiel's hand and nodded to Sam. Dean pulled Cas into the kitchen and Dean grabbed a beer out the fridge and him and Cas went to finish cleaning.

Sam sighed "I wonder if I'm gonna regret this" he wondered as he took the phone off speaker "Fine but this is your last chance dad".

Sam could swear he heard his dad nodding. "I swear to you Sammy everything we'll be different from now on".

Sam shut the phone without saying goodbye and rubbed his temples. He could feel a headache coming on.

He checked the time on his phone it read 11:30. He groaned it wasn't even Monday yet.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sam groaned as sharp teeth nibbled at his lower lip. Powerful arms encircled his waist and caused him to shudder as strong hands cupped his ass and squeezed pressing him closer to the rock hard body that held him._

_Sam kissed him fiercely and let his hands wander down and across the smooth rock hard chest._

_Suddenly Sam could feel cold air hit his bare skin as his clothes disappeared it cleared his mind only for a second._

"_ .This" his voice sounded sluggish and lustful even in his own head. His mind went blank once again as those strong hands belonging to stranger yet something in Sam could have sworn they had touched him before._

_They gripped Sam's already throbbing member and caused him to throw his head back and moan._

_The man attacked Sam's neck with light nips and kisses. He began to gently stroke Sam's throbbing length "Oh God! Yes! God!"_

_A deep chuckle tickled the hollow of his throat as the man kissed it._

_The strokes became faster and Sam's knees buckled at the pleasure._

_A strong arm kept him up as the other was busy pleasuring him._

"_No. Not God my beautiful bride. My beautiful Sammy"_

_Sam's eyes snapped open "Bride?!"_

"_What the hell-"he was cut off as the hand stroking his still pulsating shaft picked up speed and rapidly started to jerk him off._

"_Ahhh…Nnngh" Sam moaned as his back arched and a hot pressure started to build._

"_Cum my darling. Cum for me. Cum for me Sammy" the deep voice commanded as it flowed through his mind._

Sam's eyes flew open and his back arched as his hand rapidly pumped his cock.

He came so hard his mind went totally and completely blank as he rode the wave of pleasure.

"What the fuck was that" Sam hissed as he lay on his back and tried to calm his racing heart.

"I'll be damned if I know what that was" Sam climbed to his feet a little unsteady and managed to make it to his bathroom without his legs giving out.

He clicked on the light and looked down at his hands, his face turning a bright red as he noticed the white fluid covering them.

He hurriedly rushed to the sink and began to wash his hands "I haven't done that since my freshman year in High School and Dean walking in on me".

He closed his eyes and leaned against the sink and sighed rubbing his hands threw his hair "I feel like I just ran a marathon with the devil"

Sam smiled at his own little joke and peered in the mirror. He gasped and almost feel backwards into the tub as small bruises covered his neck and collar bone.

"How the fuck!" Sam yelled as he went pale. "This cannot be happening. It's impossible!" He thought as he started to count the bruises. A total of five all together.

"Are these fucking hickey's? How the fuck is that even possible!" Sam flopped down on the toilet and tried to wrap his head around everything.

A knock at his bathroom door caused him to jump so violent he knocked his knee against the corner of the sink…_hard._

"STUPID MOTHAFUCKIN DICK SUCKIN SONAOFBITCH CRACKER EATIN BITCH!" Dean took a cautious step away from the door.

"Um Sam unless you're taking a huge crap in which case I don't wanna know but if not are you okay?"

Sam gritted his teeth against the tears and hobbled to the sink and opened the medicine cabinet spilling countless of bottles and other things into the sink.

"Yea I'm fine. I'll be right out!" Sam yelled as he grabbed the old bottle of concealer from the sink and rapidly started dabbing it onto the hickeys around his neck and collar bone.

Castiel peered into the room to see Dean staring at the door like it grown two heads. "What's up" he mouthed as Dean turned to him.

Dean made a comical expression and shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue" he mouthed back.

Castiel squinted as a loud bang sounded from the bathroom and Sam swore "OH! YOU RINKY DINK PIECE OF SHIT YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Sam spluttered as water sprayed his face he had accidentally swung his arm and it had clipped the shower head which was already a little iffy and broke it off, water cold as ice came spewing in his face trying to drown him.

A loud banging came from the other side of the door and wouldn't stop "Sam are you okay! Sam open the door!"

"Just a sec!" he yelled back as he grabbed a towel and pressed it to the broken water nozzle the water still spewing heavily.

He coughed as a little water ran down his throat "Screw it" he hissed through clenched teeth as he let go of the towel and water just came pouring down.

He tried to run to the sink so he could get the pliers from under the sink and ended up banging the very same knew on the sink again.

He howled in pain and the banging on the door go louder "Sam if you don't open this door I'll break it down Goddamnit!"

"Don't you dare break my door!" he yelled as he grabbed the pliers and proceeded to turn the water off.

Finally, the water dribbled out and Sam sighed with relief and annoyance as Dean still banged away at the door.

"Goddamnit Sam!" Dean yelled he reared back and lifted his leg "Dean don't you dare!" Castiel yelled as he ran into the room.

Before Dean could end the poor door's life it slammed open and Sam stood there wide eyed and soaking wet with nose flaring and breathing hard.

"WHAT DEAN? WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE TO TELL ME!?" Sam yelled at the top of his lungs not moving out the door way.

Dean and CAS swallowed hard and held each other afraid to make any sudden movements.

"Um coffee's ready" Dean squeaked. Sam's face fell blank and swallowed as if trying to a scream.

"I'll be right there" he said as he slammed the door in their faces.

Castiel peered at Dean "Is it just me or is Sam a little stressed"

Dean snorted and detangled himself from his lover "Tell me about it"

He giggled as CAS pinched his ass and both couple ran out the room playing an earlier morning of grabbsies.


	5. Chapter 5

"I am going bat shit crazy" Sam thought wearily to himself as he limped out the bathroom. He still had no clue how those hickeys got on his neck and he was all but pretty sure it had something to do with his dream.

"Maybe I should talk to the others about it?" Sam walked into the kitchen to see CAS at the stove cooking and chatting to dean.

Dean sat at the table sipping his coffee. When Sam entered they turned to look at him with imploring expression.

Sam ignored them and made a beeline for the coffee pot " me even considering telling them about that dream will cause me to die of utter embarrassment".

"Well sammy you look like utter shit" Dean snorted when Sam growled at him over his coffee.

"Yeah Sam are you doing ok…is this break up with Tim really getting to you" Sam almost choked on his delicious coffee.

"Hah! Like I ever let something as stupid as breaking up with _Tim Kelly_ fuck with me" CAS just looked at him and slid a plate of eggs in bacon in front of him.

Dean just looked at him with a worried expression. "Don't worry about me you two. I am perfectly fine I'm just having an off morning is all" Sam sniffed and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Heh" Dean said as he shot him a skeptical look.

Sam finished his breakfast and went to get ready for work. Sam had been lucky enough to land a job as the Mayor of Tennessee's personal secretary.

Sam yawned as he stepped out of car and stretched he was dressed khaki slacks and a button up silk shirt.

"Samuel get your happy ass over here!" Sam gritted his teeth and smiled. "Ok Sam smile and don't shoot his old crinkly ass" Sam turned and jogged over to see the Mayor waving him down near the court house.

"Yes sir?" Sam glanced over and inwardly groaned as he saw the Mayors son Allen. Allen was a major perv just like his father and seemed to have an unhealthy thing for Sam that seemed to border on the line of obsession.

"Well hello Sammy" Sam gave him an annoyed look "It's Sam"

Allen leered at him, his perfect teeth gleaming in the sunlight.

"Samuel did you make sure my appointments to meet the city council members were in order. I won't tolerate being early fashionably late is always to go" the mayor always called Sam by his full name Samuel. It annoyed him to no ends.

"Yes sir I did Mayor Eric Davidson everything is on schedule also I took the liberty of picking up your anniversary gift for your wife (_Even though your cheating on her you bastard_) and your tie and suit for tomorrows black tie affair have been sent to the cleaners _(If you stop wolfing down those damn cheeseburgers you might actually have a clean tie)"_

"Well aren't you a busy little boy" Sam smiled with thin lips and said nothing.

The mayor looked at his watch as he went to walk across the street followed by Sam and Allen who Sam could feel staring at his ass.

He suppressed the urge to turn around and dig his fingers all the way into Allen's perverted little brain.

"I am late. I have a lunch meeting with my senior partner Tracy." Sam almost rolled his eyes "We all know your boning the bitch behind your wife's back you limp dick bastard" Sam screamed inside his head.

"So I am leaving you and Allen in charge of the office today" Sam had a strong mental image of him beating his head against the pavement multiple time.

"Of course sir" Sam said smiling.

It was an easy thing to say that Sam did not like his boss or his boss's son, hell in fact he couldn't think of two more people he didn't like less. And, that was saying something because Sam like Dean had a shit load of people he did not like and would probably shoot on site.

As mayor Davidson pulled out of the court house parking lot Sam sighed in irritation this week was just not going as he planned.

"So Sammy would you care to join me for lunch today" Allen had sidled behind him and placed a meaty hand on his shoulder.

Sam actually snorted "Allen you are the last man I would ever let take me to lunch" Allen leered "Oh come on don't be like that Sammy".

"It's Sam" Sam said and walked away. City hall was the building next to the court house and Sam needed to get all his boss's work done before he got back

"The things that the power behind the throne must endure" he sighed as he headed to the mayor's office. Allen had thankfully went to town to grab lunch or like his father some lucky prostitute.

Sam reached the office and fished his personal key out of his back pocket and walked in to the spacious setting and settled comfortably behind the Mayors desk.

An hour later Sam gritted his teeth as Allen came striding back in with a leer and Sam eyed his clothes with amusement they were messy like he got dressed in the dark and what looked like a hand print turning a dark red across his right cheek.

"_If I ever find out who did that I'll give em a freaking medal of honor_" Sam thought to himself smugly.

"Well looks like someone got put in his place today huh" Sam coughed a little to mask the chuckles.

Allen sneered and walked around the desk to Sam "You have something you gotta say pretty boy"

Sam's smile left his lips and he turned to face Allen who was so close he could feel his breath on his cheek.

"Back the fuck up Davidson" Sam was so glad he didn't have a gun or a knife.

"_I would so enjoy cutting this fuckers balls of and feeding them to him_ "he thought maliciously.

"Mmm Sam I didn't know you had such a dirty mouth" Allen grinned a slide a finger across Sam's mouth.

Sam jumped back and sent the rolling chair backwards a couple of inches and jumping up.

"What the hell Davidson are you drunk or something?!"

Allen began to giggle yea giggle and Sam became increasingly nervous Allen Davidson never giggled.

Sam took a step back keeping a blank expression while he studied Allen again his sleeves were rolled up and fresh needle marks caught Sam's attention.

"_Great. Just fucking Great_" Sam thought. Allen had been a meth junkie for years but recently his father had him sent to a rehab center but judging from the marks on Allen's arms he had started the minute he came back to his father.

Allen pushed himself from the desk and staggered a little bit "You know Sammy baby I've always liked you"

Sam placed himself on the other side of the desk "Yea I kind of noticed Allen and I've also noticed you started using again and have been for some time you dad's not gonna be happy"

Allen gave Sam a comical expression between confusion and being utterly high. Sam wasn't laughing though if memory served correct the minute he met Allen Davidson he ran a back ground check on him and his father.

Eric Davidson was nothing more than a white collar crook and had an unhealthy addiction to food and cheap hookers.

Allen Davidson was more dangerous than his father ever could be and Sam had noted he did time in a prison in Arizona for the manufacturing and intent to sell meth.

His rep sheet was at least 6 pages long and counting but dear daddy had been getting him off the hook since he was fifteen and accused of killing his neighbors German shepherd.

"Great a high meth junkie with a hobby for killing dogs. How nice." He thought sarcastically.

Without warning Sam gasped as Allen said meth junkie lunged himself across the desk towards Sam who in turn moved a second to slow and went crashing to the floor with Allen on top of him.

Sam choked as he gagged. Allen's mouth was soul searching Sam's and he was none too happy about it.

Sam brought up his fist and smashed into the side of Allen's face "Get the hell off me you sick freak!"

Allen howled with laughter and he had bitten his lip which was now dripping with blood.

Sam moved to get to his feet but Allen lunged again and pinned Sam's hands behind his back "Not so fast Sammy baby let's have some fun. I know you want me. I can feel your eyes on me when no one's looking".

Sam couldn't help it he snorted "Oh whatever you complete ass. Like I would ever give someone like you the time of day!"

"_That's it you moron. Take the bait_" Sam grinned as Allen cussed and roughly tried to bend Sam over the mayor's table.

"Fuck you! You little faggot I bet you like this huh…you gonna like when I stick my dick up your tight ass. Huh you faggot!"

Sam had to stop himself from puking as he felt Allen's grip loosen, without hesitation he spun around and drove his elbow in the pervert's throat.

Allen went to his knees coughing and clutching his throat before Sam could plant his foot in the bastard's face someone materialized behind him snatching Allen up by his hair.

"_What the hell_" Sam's eyes widen as the hand pulled up and back and warm blood in waves spewed from the stump of Allen Davidson's body.

Sam with mouth open and blood soaking his entire person looked up and with Allen's head still clutched in his hand.

Lucifer looked at him with a beautiful smile and love radiating from his eyes.

"Hello my beautiful bride" Lucifer smiled.

Sam's mind was completely blank and he did the only thing his body would allow.

He started to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucifer threw the head over his shoulder and frowned as tears flowed down Sam's face.

"What is the matter my bride?" he reached out and tried to wipe away his tears.

Sam screamed and scuttled backwards away from his touch. Lucifer frowned and took another step forwards.

Sam could feel his mind breaking and his heart shattering "_Oh dear god no! Please God!_"

Lucifer smiled and his voice entered Sam's mind "_Like I said my dear bride. I am not god_"

Sam could not speak as his back hit the wall and his legs felt like heavy and he knew if he tried to run his legs would give out on him.

"Shh my darling I will not hurt you" Sam didn't believe it even for a second he squeezed his eyes and flinched as Lucifer reached out to touch him.

"SAM!" Sam's eyes popped open as Dean Burst through the doors guns blazing…literally a sawed off shot gun in his hands and without hesitation he aimed it at Lucifer and shot him point blank in the face.

Castiel appeared out of nowhere and pulled him up by his arm "Dean I've got him hurry!" Dean ran over and grabbed Castiel's hand and Sam looking at Lucifer's body covered his mouth in horror as he saw it pulling itself back together.

All of sudden he heard the flap of wings and closed his eyes as the air around him went dark and snatched the breath from his lungs.

He gasped as he felt his feet touched what seemed like hard ground, he didn't even open his eyes as Castiel let him go and he sunk down to his knees head in hands and began to sob.

"Sammy! Sammy oh Sammy! It's gonna be okay" he could feel Dean wrap his arms around him as he gasped for air between sobs.

A heavy hand lay flat against his head and Sam knew it was Castiel. Sam hated himself for crying but damn if his world wasn't shattering around him.

Lucifer was supposed to be gone along with the Archangel Michael and now his boss's son was dead and gone.

"_What is the matter my bride?" _the words echoed in Sam's mind and he looked up at Dean a comical expression was plastered on his tear stained face. But dean did not even crack a smile but pulled him tighter in his arms.

"_Did Lucifer call me his bride…multiple times…Now I know I'm bat shit crazy_" Sam thought as a new wave of tears started to fall.

"Well look at that Astriel the big Winchester boys reduced to tears" Sam could hear someone sneer and he recognized the voice to see the angel Zachariah and other staring down at them with a cold look in their eyes.

"You shut your mouth you ass!" Dean yelled and launched to his feet still standing close to Sam.

Zachariah ignored Dean completely and looked towards Castiel who wore a blank look on his face.

"Get your pet under control Castiel before I rip its tongue out" that coaxed a reaction from Castiel as he stepped in front of Dean and Sam and growled "Please try it I beg you. I am not yours to command anymore Zachariah and you do well to remember that"

Zachariah demeanor went rigid and his eyes narrowed "And you do well to remember your place Castiel bad enough you chose these _things _above your own kind, especially that annoying older brat"

Dean snorted "Jealous" he mocked behind Castiel.

He ignored Dean's taunt and continued to look at Castiel "You obviously know that Lucifer has escaped the pit"

Castiel nodded "I felt the new seals break the moment he and Michael surfaced"

"Michael's lose too" Sam groaned to himself he felt like he was going to faint.

"Yes apparently when the pit was created it was only meant to hold one Archangel's powers not two of the most considerably powerful angels in heaven"

Sam staggered to his feet and leaned on dean till he was ready to stand by himself.

"So great are they going to try to start up this apocalypse shit again cause to be completely honest that's going to be an utter bitch if we have to stop it all over again" Dean sighed and leaned against Castiel wrapping his arms around his waist.

The rest of the Angels sneered in disgust at the gesture. Either from it being two men or that dean was human.

Either way Dean smiled over Castiel's shoulder and lifted his middle finger up in salute to the Angels prejudice human or not.

Zachariah again completely ignored Dean "Even if they do you two will not interfere again without are say so and this time as proper vessels you will do as your told"

Before Dean or Castiel could stop Sam who had a momentary lapse in sanity he strutted over to the Zachariah and drove his fist right across his face as hard as he possibly could sending the over pompous angel flying to the ground.

Time seemed to stand still as everyone stood around in shock. Zachariah with busted lip and a thin line of blood smeared down his face first looked shock and the furious.

In a blink of an eye he was behind Sam pulling his head back growling "YOU INSOLENT DIRT MONKEY. HOW DARE YOU STRIKE SOMEONE SUCH AS ME!" his voice was deep and so loud it almost busted Sam's eardrums.

"Fuck You! I won't go through this again! I won't!" Sam growled and gritted his teeth as the angel wrenched his head backwards.

"ZACHARIAH! YOU KILL HIM AND I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU WERE YOU STAND!" Castiel's voice boomed around them.

Zachariah laughed "You are not a match for me brother all by yourself"

Sam felt Zachariah release him. Sam spun around quickly to see the Arch Angel Michael with one hand wrapped around Zachariah's neck and holding him at arm's length high in the air.

"Now that's quite enough brother from what I could see you did deserve it" Michael still wore the vessel of their half-brother.

He dropped the Angel back on his pompous ass and turned to look at Sam and the rest of them.

The other angels dropped to their knees except for Castiel who still stood guard in front of Dean.

He walked over to Sam and offered him his hand, Sam ignored it and stood on his own.

"I know you must hate me Sam" Michael said a sympathetic look on his face.

Dean quickly moved around Castiel who tried to pull him back but missed. He went to stand by Sam and stood tall beside his shoulder.

"Dean and Sam. The Winchester boys. Who would have thought the two of you could have defeated me and Lucifer. You two are not to be underestimated but my brethren seem to do so at every turn"

Sam and Dean said nothing and stood there in silence not daring to interrupt the Arch Angel.

"Down there in the pit I and little brother after only three years grew tired of fighting. We realized we'd be there for eternity if we kept it up." He stared at Sam with a curious expression like he was studying him.

Sam instantly tensed and Dean mimicked his movements "You know little brother spoke a lot about you Sam. You are the first human in a very long time to actually resist him"

Sam snorted "Sorry I never cared much for being some angel's bitch boy"

The angel just looked at him and Dean smirked but pinched him at the same time.

Sam got the hint the Angel wasn't smiting anyone at that moment and they wanted to keep it that way.

"Regardless of you ill attempt at humor. Little brother has become smitten with you Sam Winchester"

After the words left the Angel's mouth three things happened. First Sam turned an unhealthy shade of green. Second Dean busted out laughing. And third the devil made an appearance.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel was suddenly by Dean and Sam side. Dean stopped laughing the minute he set eyes on Lucifer and Sam bout damn near through up.

"I did not care for the way you flew off with my bride brother Castiel" Lucifer said a slightly annoyed tone in his voice.

"Brother please you're scaring your bride" Michael said as he went to stand by Lucifer.

Sam was definitely scared and he was trying his damndest not to pace out "_So not the time to be to faint Sam. Come on grow a pair_" he thought fiercely as he swayed on his feet.

"My brother is not his bride! Hell just thinking it gives the chills!" The devil pinned Dean with a look but Dean did not look away but instead glared back.

"Why is it you two are so friendly now. Last time you guys were just aching to throw down" Castiel questioned. His eyes never leaving the two Arch Angels.

Michael and Lucifer glanced at each other "I do not wish to destroy the world are father created" Lucifer snorted at Michaels words.

"But" he continued "Lucifer does not care either way"

Sam finally swallowed his fear and spoke "So why isn't he trying to destroy this world"

Lucifer turned to Sam and gave him a loving smile "Sam my beautiful bride. Forgive me if I scared you earlier"

Sam shuddered and Dean shot him a look a scowl plastered on his face "Hell I'm still scared Sam thought as he stood up straight and stood beside Castiel.

"Bride my happy go lucky ass. What is this crap?" Castiel shot Sam a warning look.

But all Lucifer did was continue smiling at him, his eyes traveling up and down Sam's body.

Sam shuddered again "_I feel violated_"

"Sam the day you let me inside I saw what lurked in your heart…in your soul" Sam lifted a skeptical eyebrow.

"I saw and experienced things I never knew. And when you managed to somehow throw me from your body into the pit with Michael I was stunned and ever since then my every thought is of you"

Dean stood there and looked from his little brother to the Devil "_Well if that ain't a bitch. Sammy actually wooed the devil_"

A bright blush spread across Sam's cheeks and he had the sudden urge to get down on his knees and bang his head against the ground as many times as he could before he brained himself.

"Brother here has agreed he will leave the world alone if Sam agrees to become his lover and Bride" Michael said as he walked up to Castiel and Sam who stood their ground.

He gave them a beautiful smile "Welcome to the family Sam Winchester"

Sam looked horrified "Not fucking even Angel boy!" he turned to Lucifer "I am honored. A little horrified. But honored that you would um consider me for the position but you know "he kept rambling while he took a small step back and snuck his hand around Castiel's and Dean's wrists.

"It would not be wise to run my love" Sam stilled and could feel his heart dropping.

"So if I become your lover you won't restart the apocalypse" he sighed and let go of Dean and Castiel.

"No Sammy you don't –" Sam cut Dean off with a sharp movement of his hand.

Sam went silent and looked towards the sky and was so startled to finally realize he was standing outside at the park near his apartment.

He hadn't visited the park in a long time since he first moved to Tennessee and he could feel a wetness running down his cheeks.

He didn't care anymore who saw his tears, he had a right to them.

He took a deep breath after what seemed like forever and glanced at Castiel who looked at him with a pained expression radiating from his eyes.

Dean stood near Castiel holding onto his hand, his own tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Sam turned and shot them a sad smile "Hey its ok you two…wasn't like I was seeing anyone anyway" he said trying to lighten the mood.

He turned back to the two arch Angels who had peaceful smiles plastered on their faces, Zachariah and his goonies had long ago disappeared.

"Fine I'll agree on two conditions" Sam said holding up to fingers.

Lucifer looked amused "Anything you wish darling"

"Know that at this point I am still covered in my boss's sons blood and his body is still at the office and I'll be damned if I get blamed for that one"

Michael nodded and a blink of an eye he was gone.

"Second I do not like you what so ever and if you want me Lucifer you are gonna have to work for me" Sam stated with hands on hips.

"So in other words you want to Date" an amused smirk on his lips.

"You damn straight Lucy and I won't have the people I care for hurt by you are anyone else" Sam shuddered as the devil licked his lips and nodded his head in understanding.

"I have never dated before and I find it would be amusing" Lucifer bowed and suddenly grabbed Sam's hand gently pressing his lips against it.

Sam could have sworn his skin was on fire "until are first date my darling"

Sam blinked and the Angel was gone. He turned a complete 360 searching and found no one but Dean and Castiel holding on to each other.

"_Dear God why is this happening to me_" Sam thought as the world started to fade and tilt.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam shot awake as icy cold water was dumped on his face.

He almost rolled out of bed with teeth shattering and eyes wide wildly searching around his room, when the landed on Dean who was grinning with an empty bucket in his hands.

"Dean What the Hell!" Sam yelled as he leapt up from his bed trying to grab Dean who danced easily out of the way.

"Paybacks a bitch huh Sammy my boy" he laughed and threw Sam a towel that he had hung over his shoulder.

"What in hell's name is your problem?" Sam asked as he dried off.

Dean gave him a strange look "Damn you must have hit the ground harder than we thought"

Sam stared at him as he shivered from the cold and wrapped the towel around his bare shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" he asked growing worried.

"You mean to tell me you can't remember anything that happened when you passed out two days ago?"

"Two Days?! What the hell you mean two days?!" Sam yelled his heart pounding in his chest.

"Sam don't you remember anything? You know Michael, Lucifer, you being a bride" Dean sighed as Sam turned a little green.

Sam staggered as everything came flooding back, Allen coming into the office juiced up and trying to rape him.

Lucifer showing up and ripping his head off and the warm feeling of warm blood drenching him from head to toe.

Dean and Castiel barging in trying to save him, running into Zachariah and his cronies, to Michael and Lucifer popping up spewing some crap about Lucifer being in love with him, and worst of all Sam agreeing to _Date_ him.

Dean took a quick step forward he was afraid Sam was fixing to faint again.

"Sammy hold it together man!" he said as he cushioned Sam's flop onto his bed by helping him by gently sitting him down.

Sam groaned as he slammed his face into his pillow trying it looked like to smother himself.

Dean just sat there comforting him by rubbing small circles on his back like he use to do when Sam was sick.

Five minutes later Dean got a little worried as Sam didn't move keeping his head firmly planted in his pillow.

"_Did he actually manage to suffocate himself_" Dean wondered amused but still worried.

"Um. Sammy are you ok?" Dean asked trying to lift him from the pillow.

Sam shot up a comical expression of horror on his face.

"No Dean! I am not OK!" he yelled as he jumped up and started pacing.

"Lucifer and Michael are out and to top it all off Lucifer the fucking devil no joking wants to date yours freaking truly! So no I am not ok!" he yelled breathing hard and stomping his foot like a child throwing a tantrum.

Dean jumped up finger pressed to his lips "Shhh! You idiot!" he whispered urgently "Dad just got here not even 15 minutes ago. Plus I and CAS didn't exactly mention your current relationship problem!"

Sam looked at him horrified "Oh my sweet Jesus. Dad's here already!"

"Yeah remember Sammy you've been out of it for the last two days, hence waking you up with the ice water" Dean explained flinching as Sam stubbed his toe and kept on pacing without so much as an Ow.

"I remember fainting but who the hell stays knocked out for two days?!"

Dean sighed and crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Sam, he felt so bad for his little brother he had never seen Sam so worked up before.

"Castiel said the stress of seeing Allen die and Lucifer and Michael claiming what they were claiming finally pushed you to your breaking point"

Sam snorted and then stopped going pale "Fucking A! Oh my god there was cameras in the office!" Sam took if like lightening and started to throw on clothes.

"It's alright Sammy. That ass Michael took care of it. Take a look for yourself" Dean grabbed a newspaper from Sam's end table.

The headlines read:

_**MAYOR'S SON MISSING!**_

_ Mayor Eric Davidson of Burbank, Tennessee was distraught when his son 32 year old Allen Davidson went missing Monday afternoon. The mayor explained he was attending lunch with an old business associate that afternoon and left his son Allen in charge at the main office across from the County's Courthouse. Upon returning the Mayor was not really concerned when he did not find his son still at the office. "I assumed he went home early for lunch" the mayor told Tennessee Weekly during an emotional interview. He also told police he went over to Allen's house but everything was locked and his car was nowhere to be seen, so thinking he could get in touch by phone he called him." I called and called but he never picked up" Mayor Davidson said breaking down in tears._

Sam looked up from the Article in surprise and anger "That's just great. Fucking fantastic" he muttered to himself.

Dean lifted his eyebrow and grimaced as he delivered the bad news to Sam "Unfortunately the mayor left a very um angry message on your answering machine about you not showing up that afternoon. I would thank Michael for all that memory swiping crap because you no longer have a job"

Sam groaned and rubbed his temples a headache already forming behind his eyes.

"Michael also dropped by and assured us everything was taken care of and if you read the rest of the article it goes on to say how the security cameras all came up blank"

Sam sunk down onto the edge of his bed. His hand clasped to his chest, his heart hadn't stopped racing since he woke up.

"If I keep this up I'm going to have a heart attack before I hit my late 30's" he thought drily as he felt Dean sit next to him.

He sighed "My life is going to hell Dean. Literally"

Dean couldn't help himself as he snorted.

Sam gave a small grin and punched Dean lightly on the arm.

"Hey not many people can say they devil actually wants to date them" dean laughed at the look on Sam's face.

"Hell I didn't even know the devil was gay"

They both looked at each other and busted out laughing.

They both jumped when Castiel materialized in front of them with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hey Sam so glad you're up and darling" he glared at Dean "Get your ass out there and help me. If I have to sit through another awkward silence with your father I swear I'll cry" annoyance ingrained deep into his voice.

Dean rolled his eyes and the looked at Sam "hurry up and get dressed because Lucifer hasn't showed up yet but he might if he figures out your awake and Dad might not take kindly about him just popping up and all"

Sam paled again "Like any chance dad's unarmed do you think"

Dean snorted "Now that would be a miracle but he practically bathes with that damn gun"

Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and they disappeared leaving Sam alone with a small smile on his face.

Sam sighed and walked towards the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Oh God I look like utter shit warmed over" he groaned poking the bags under his eyes.

"Nonsense. You look beautiful" a voice sounded behind him.

Sam flicking his hair from his eyes he didn't realize he responded immediately.

"Mmm thank you" Sam looked up as he spoke and saw Lucifer crouching on his toilet staring at him.

It was safe to say Sam never in his life feared that he end up so scared he would accidentally crap himself.

At the moment he came mighty damn close.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam jumped back and swore loudly thanking god at the same time he managed not to soil his underwear.

Lucifer eyed him with amusement from the toilet he was crouching on "You're surprised".

With hand pressed against his chest his heart pounding away he managed to croak out a shuddery sigh.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bathroom?!" Sam almost yelled but kept his voice down but his temper suddenly sparking.

For the past couple of days his life had been unnecessarily hard and Lucifer just seemed to be the icing on the cake.

"Well I sensed you had awoken and I came to see you" he said smiling.

Sam sighed and bent over hands on his knees breathing hard trying to calm his racing heart he glanced up to see the devil stretch and stand up holding his arms open as if expecting Sam to fall into his arms like a woman so in love.

Sam raised his eyebrows and looked at him like he lost his mind "If you're expecting me to fall into your arms totally in love your officially stupid"

Lucifer let his hands fall to his sides and a confused expression on his handsome face.

"You seem on edge my darling" Lucifer stated looking at an annoyed Sam.

Sam tried not to slap his forehead "_Great. Just fucking great. I have the freakin devil in my bathroom and my trigger happy father in the next room_"

Sam instantly stiffened as Lucifer closed the distance between them and swept Sam in his arms and pulled him close.

Sam felt his heart skip a beat and stood ramrod straight in the devil's arms "What are you doing?" Sam asked as he felt the angels warm breathe tickle the side of his neck.

"You seem so sad my bride. I am trying to comfort you" Sam gave a small shuddered and pushed him away "Yeaaaah it's not working. So if you-"Sam was suddenly cut off when a sharp knock sounded on the bathroom door.

"Sam it's dad you ok in there?" his father said behind the door startling Sam so bad that he jumped and bumped into Lucifer who gave a deep chuckle.

"I'm" He coughed noticing his voice was at a high pitch "I'm fine dad I'll be out in a minute!"

"Ok hurry up Cas and Dean made breakfast!" he could hear his father's footsteps receding back into the living room.

"Ohcrapohcrapohcrap! What am I going to do?!" he thought close to panicking he turned to find Lucifer standing over him with arms crossed and smirking.

Sam sighed "Any chance you could come back later and we could um talk yea talk!" Sam said as he raced towards the sink and started splashing water on his face and then pushing past Lucifer to get a towel.

Lucifer smiled at him "No". Sam looked up from his towel and gave the devil a look "No. What do you mean no?"

"I mean exactly that No. I wish to see you" Sam just stared at him and nodded his head slowly and pursed his lips.

Lucifer watched his bride hold up one finger with a strange look on his face and surprising him Sam gave him a tightlipped smile "Ok hold that thought just for a second" Sam slipped by him and out the bathroom door.

To Lucifer's amusement Sam peeked his head back in "Stay here"

Sam tiptoed to his door and opened it slightly and slipped out of it closing it cautiously behind him and he sighed we he heard the knob click.

He gave a slight scream when he whirled around to come face to face with his dad "Dad!"

John Winchester looked at his son with surprise and confusion as his son came tip toeing out of his room.

"Sam your finally up and moving. Getting lazily in your old age huh" Sam smiled and gave his father a hug leading him away from his door.

"Yeah and what's your excuse" John Winchester laughed and clapped Sam on the back when they reached the kitchen they saw Castiel sitting on the chair with Dean in his lap arms around his neck and Castiel's hands resting slightly on his hips both where smiling and Cas whispered something and Dean smiled and gave him a slight peck on the lips.

Sam glanced over to his father who had a pained expression on his face and it quickly disappeared as his face suddenly lit up and he smiled when Dean and Castiel looked up.

"Well I can see everyone's gonna be walking on eggshell's cause dad's not fooling anyone especially not Dean" Sam thought as he pushed past his Dad and gave him a smile and grabbed Dean by his arm and tugged him off Castiel's lap.

"Hey Dean! Gotta talk to you NOW!" he said pulling Dean out the kitchen "Hey Cas entertain dad for a little bit while me and Dean discuss something"

If they had bothered to turn around they could have seen Castiel raise an eyebrow and reach out for Dean with a panicked expression on his face.

"Sam what the hell" Dean said as he was forced into the hallway "ok problem big problem Lucifer is in my bathroom"

Dean just looked at him like he had grown a second head "Come again" Sam went to repeat himself but paled as Lucifer materialized behind Dean smirking.

Sam swallowed hard and felt like crying "What the hell you mean Lucifer's in your bathroom"

Sam shook his head with a pained expression and pointed behind Dean who glanced back and swore as he reeled back into Sam.

"I grow impatient my bride" he said and Dean looked at him and then the Devil.

Castiel came out the door still speaking to john "I'll just be right back bodily functions are calling and all that"

He halted and swung around slamming the kitchen door and backing up against it his mouth hanging open.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" he whispered at Dean and Sam "Your Dad is growing impatient and he should not be here!"

"Excuse me brother but this is my intendeds home and I will drop in if I so please" Sam moved Dean out the way and placed a hand on his hip and Dean could tell he was pissed.

"Let me tell you something Lucy I about to hand it up to hear with this crap I'm about to plant my foot so far up your –" Dean cut him off by dragging him back.

"Shhh Dad will hear you!" and then they all freezed as they heard John Winchester bang on the kitchen door.

"Hey you guys the kitchen doors stuck" he pounded on the door and Sam paled.

"I believe it's time I meet my bride's father" Lucifer said as he went to open the door.

Sam bout killed himself tripping over his coffee table and grabbing Lucifer by the hair "Not on your life fly boy "he whispered hotly and pulled the angel back and motioned to Dean.

Dean just shrugged his shoulders "What the hell am I suppose to tell him"

The pounding on the door got louder "Hold on Mr. Winchester this stupid door get stuck all the time dean's getting the WD40 right now!"

"Mmm I really think I should speak with your father my love" Lucifer said trying to detangle Sam's hands from his hair.

"Like I said never going to happen!" He turned towards Dean "Keep him busy till I can get him out of here!"

Sam pulled Lucifer to his bed room and pushed him in just as their dad pushed so hard on the door it caused Castiel to stumble and quickly right himself.

"Dad you got the door unstuck!" Sam said fussing over him cussing the door.

"What the hell is going on here? Why is Castiel holding the door?!" Dean went to try and explain until Lucifer materialized again and this time behind John Winchester.

Sam felt like he was going to swoon when his dad's eyes fell on him "What is it Sam?"

Sam froze and swore his heart stopped.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam could swear his heart was fixing to thunder out of his chest as Lucifer smiled at him over his oblivious fathers head.

John Winchester looked at his son who had gone pale and looked like he had seen a ghost. Dean wasn't much far from wearing the same look and they both seemed to be looking behind him.

Before he could turn around Castiel appeared in front of him placing two fingers to his fore head and then the dark came.

Sam and Dean let out a collect breath as they caught their now unconscious father and lowered him down on the couch.

Lucifer still standing there with head cocked to the side in amusement as Sam turned to him and all but growled.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" he yelled "If he would have turned around all hell would have broken lose in this apartment"

Lucifer chuckled "My darling he could never hurt me"

"Yea that's what you said about me when I threw your ass in the pit" Sam growled and winced when the words left his mouth.

But Lucifer did not seem anger but he actually looked like the thought of John Winchester was Sam's father and therefore taught him all he knew.

"Sam I can only keep your father asleep for so long" Castiel spoke up and Sam just wanted to bang his head against the wall until he woke up from this nightmare.

Dean watched as Sam's shoulders sunk and then glancing up at Lucifer with annoyance in his eyes.

"Okay you" he pointed at Lucifer "You will wait outside at the bottom of the stairs while I get dressed and I and you will go somewhere to talk"

He turned to Castiel and Dean who were watching him "Sit dad up at the table and erase this whole thing from his head and tell him I went out for something hell I don't really care what you tell him"

He turned back to the other angel "And I swear to you if you pop your feathery ass back in my room or in the vicinity of my father I will literally put a bullet between your eyes"

The devil just grinned at him and smirked as he planted a kiss on the side of Sam's cheek, Sam reared back in surprise.

"Hurry darling I am growing impatient" he winked at Sam who scowled at him and shuddered.

When Lucifer disappeared from the room Dean let out a sigh and looked at Sam who was busy heading towards the kitchen a strange look on his face.

Castiel and Dean eyed him and ran into the kitchen to see Sam banging around under the sink.

"What are you doing Sam?" Castiel asked and was completely ignored.

Dean folded his arms and shook his head he knew where this was headed Sam always did this when he went into a deep depression.

He sighed "Grab him will you love" he told Cas.

Sam stood back up with a bottle of Draino, Castiel looked at him startled and went to him trying to snatch the bottle out of his hand.

"Sam what the hell are you doing?!" Sam growled and dodged out of the way "I can't take this shit anymore I'm headed on out!" he popped the top off the highly toxic Draino.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Castiel yelled trying to swipe the bottle from Sam once again.

Castiel looked over at the love of his life to see Dean just looking at his younger brother with a bored look "Um honey no offense but your brother is trying to kill himself" he managed not to yell as he struggled with Sam trying to climb on top of his shoulders beating at reaching for the bottle of Draino he had somehow managed to dislodge from Sam's iron grip.

"Yea I noticed he always does this when he feels like his life is going to shit" shrugged Dean.

"Damn you give me that bottle you ass!" screamed Sam and almost went toppling over Castiel who kept the bottle out of his reach extended in front of him.

"Just give him the bottle Castiel" Castiel and Sam both stopped struggling to gap at the oldest Winchester brother.

"Go ahead because regardless if he kills himself he forgot to put into account that no matter if he goes to heaven or hell Lucifer will be able to get to him"

The thought struck Sam who had not even considered for a loop "Shit" he muttered after he slipped off Castiel's back.

Dean just shook his head and with arms still folded went over to Sam and kissed him on the same cheek Lucifer had and Sam gave him a small smile.

Sam sighed for what seemed the millionth time and went to his room to get dressed.

Five minutes later he was dressed in an old pair of jeans and shirt. His went to his end table and opened the drawer to open it and look down at his solver engraved handgun and without hesitation picked it up clicked off the safety and slipped it in the back of his pants grabbing his jacket as he walked out of his room putting it on.

He saw Dean and Castiel was waiting for him in the leaving room when he reached the door.

"You sure you don't want me or Castiel to go with you?" Sam shook his head.

"No. besides you guys have to deal with dad when he wakes up. I taking a walk with devil makes me feel like you guys got the short end of the stick" he joked and waved as he stepped out of the apartment.

"_Well here goes nothing_" he thought as he walked down the stairs and took a deep breath as he walked out on to the side walk to find Lucifer staring up at the sky with a beautiful expression on his face.

Sam noticed that the devil wore white washed blue jeans and a simple white tee. A blush spread across Sam's cheeks.

He shook his head "_No Sam hell no. The Devil is not cute. I do not think the devil is hot_" he thought and blushed harder when Lucifer turned his head to him.

Sam flinched "_Hot Damn I take it back it he look good_"

"Sam you look beautiful" Sam blushed harder "Whatever" he muttered.

"Come my love lets us be on are way" he held out an arm to Sam.

Sam sighed and took his arm and suddenly all he saw was dark and heard wings flapping.

The air whooshed out of his lungs and suddenly he could feel heavy winds blowing against his face.

"Open your eyes my darling" Sam squinted open his eyes and what he saw made him scream in terror.

Lucifer was holding Sam bridal style and they were standing at the high point of the Eiffel Tower.

Lucifer smiled down at Sam who looked like he was all but above crapping on himself and screamed again as he tried to scramble closer to the angel whose arms loosened for only a second.

"Oops" he stated as Sam slipped from his arms and for a split second Sam's world stopped and he couldn't help but let one word slip from his lips.

"Fuck" he stated and started to plummet towards the floor of Paris.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam could feel the air rushing upwards as he plummeted towards the floor of Paris. The lights on the Eiffel Tower sparkling and then blurring as he rushed past.

He screamed failing his arms and legs. His heart and stomach were trying to push their way out of his body.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" his eyes swiveled below him and he saw the ground rapidly approaching.

"_Oh my god. I'm going to die all because the devil has butterfingers_" he would have laughed at the thought if he wasn't plummeting to his death.

Suddenly s strong pair of arms encircled him and Sam gasped when he felt his body being jerked upwards.

Sam's eyes flew open to see himself being held by Lucifer and the minute he felt his feet hit solid ground he pushed away from his almost would be killer and staggered at least a foot away from him.

He fell to his knees gasping for air his lungs throat finally allowing him to swallow big gulps of air.

"Forgive me my darling I can be quit clumsy at times" said Lucifer with a bright smile.

Sam had every intention of turning around and planting his fist right dead in Lucifer smug face but his stomach protested and Sam hurriedly covered his mouth and scrambled to some nearby bushes and proceeded to throw up.

Lucifer flinched he was glad he was above such disgusting human tendencies like throwing up but he felt a tinge of guilt as he heard Sam groan and throw up again.

"Sammy my darling are you alright?" the minute the words left his mouth he watched as his beloved still pale staggered to his feet sweat dripping down his face.

"Alright? Alright! No I'm not alright you psychotic bastard!" Sam roared and had to stop himself for reaching for his gun.

"You drop me off the fucking EFFIEL TOWER! And then as me if I am ALRIGHT!" Lucifer flinched he knew Sam was really pissed this time.

"Yes but I would have never let you hit the ground my love" Sam just looked at him with a comical expression while he shook his head.

"_It's like talking to a retarded cat_" he muttered rubbing his temples, he could feel a headache coming on.

"Now. Now darling you are perfectly safe so let's put the past behind us" he grinned "We're in the city of romance after all"

Sam went to tell the devil to go to hell when he stopped and looked around as he just realized Lucifer dropped him from the _**Eiffel Tower**_.

Sam spun around and stared up at the tower and gave a small gasp and covered his mouth with both hands to hide his smile.

He could feel excitement bubbling inside him. Ever since he was younger he had always dreamed of going to Paris but had stowed the idea away in the back of his mind thinking it would never happen.

Lucifer watched as something close to wonder and excitement filled Sam's eyes and was delighted when Sam busted out giggling and spread his arms wide and proceeded to turn around in happy circle.

"I am in Paris! Paris can you believe it! Dean would be so jealous!" he turned to Lucifer who watched him with a small smile and the last couple of days were completely forgotten and he raced over to him wrapping his arms around him and hugging him.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much Lucifer!" Lucifer shuddered and licked his lips the way his name sounded from the youngest Winchester made him want to through the young man down right under the Eiffel Tower and ravish him.

They stood there for seemed like forever to Lucifer as he wrapped his arms around Sam.

Sam who was so excited about being in Paris felt the other man's arms wrap around him and it hit him who exactly he was hugging.

He pulled away from the angel blushing lightly "Um yea" he coughed "thanks".

The devil just looked at him "_Come on Sam pull it together. No need to get physical_"

Lucifer smiled "Or you could I wouldn't mind"

Sam squinted at him "I do believe you're reading my mind"

Lucifer just grinned and stuck out his hand to Sam who just looked at him.

"Why are we even here?" Sam asked suspicion dripping from his voice.

Lucifer just kept grinning "We needed to talk" he grabbed Sam's hand and kissed it "besides I thought this would make a perfect first date"

Sam just stared at him "So this is our first date"

Lucifer shrugged and smiled. Sam actually laughed "Okay not bad but this doesn't mean I like you"

Lucifer smirked "You'll come around"

Sam snorted "Not a chance in hell Lucy"

The devil lifted an eyebrow his smirk grew wider.

Sam swallowed hard as Satan proceeded to drag him along the streets of Paris.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam was more than excited as he raced around one of Paris's great museums and what made it a little bit more intriguing is that it was midnight there.

But when the devil had asked Sam were he wanted to go the museum was the first thing he blurted out.

He had blushed knowing it was probably closed and had said so. The devil juts chuckled "I'm surprised you didn't want to go to see the Eiffel Tower from the top"

Sam sneered at him "You ain't funny" Sam earlier had seen all the Eiffel Tower he wanted to see when he was dropped from it not only fifteen minutes ago.

Lucifer just chuckled as he held out his hand and Sam took hold and was instantly shrouded in darkness and all he could hear was the rustling of wings.

When he felt something solid hit his feet he opened his eyes and looked around wide eyed as Lucifer clapped his hands together and lights suddenly blinded Sam.

After he blinked the dots away Sam couldn't help but jump up and down as he saw some of the world's greatest paintings hanging in front of him.

"Holy Hell" he whispered letting go of Lucifer's hand. Lucifer chuckled "Hell being holy I would never have imagined that"

Sam didn't pay attention as he slapped him on the arm and ran to the next painting practically drooling.

Lucifer was content to follow behind him he had known almost every artist personally who had did these paintings hell he had even modeled for some and they had become boring to look at over the centuries.

But as he watched Sam run excitedly to each one and rambling on about each one the devil didn't care that he personally knew everything about each one just hearing Sam speak of them made him want to learn everything again.

Sam knew he had been rambling but he couldn't help it he was in a museum he had only dreamed about coming to and now he was here looking at them in the middle of the night with the devil at that.

Thinking about Lucifer made Sam grow aware that the angel was watching him and he turned to see him standing right behind Sam with an amused expression on his face.

"What?" he asked instantly backing away. The devil shook his head and looked at the painting in front of him.

"You amaze me Sam Winchester" Sam felt himself blush and look away "Um ok I have no idea how to respond to that"

Lucifer just chuckled "When I was created my father looked upon me with loving eyes and then he created my brothers and sisters. Then he created humanity and with all its flaws he came to love you all no matter what"

Sam just looked at him and didn't notice as he sat on the bench near the painting openly listening to the devil.

"When I saw how corrupt, violent, and lacking the human race was I came to hate all of you"

"What can I say to that?" he meet Lucifer's gaze and gave a small smile "I cannot apologize for being human"

"I know and I Don't expect you too. I came to hate humanity because I did not understand why he love all of you. We angels were created perfect or so we thought"

Sam didn't know why he remembered all the hell this man this angel had put him and his brother through.

He had lost good friends and family. Been pushed to the point of breaking and further and now while he thought of all these things… here he was his heart aching for the devil.

"Then what made you change your mind?" Sam dared to ask.

Lucifer turned back to Sam and looked down at him and went to one knee and grabbed his hand.

Sam could feel his heart beating fast and a heavy blush settled across his face.

"You did. When I knew you were my vessel I cared nothing for you, you were just a tool for me to use and then when you let me inside my world was finally opened. I realized why my father feel in love with humanity"

Sam swallowed hard.

"When I was inside your head. I touched your soul and I was amazed. I felt things I never knew existed and I fell in love the minute you showed me what you were"

Sam looked at him confused "And what was that?" Lucifer moved closer to him his lips almost touching Sam's own.

"You were meant for me" and before Sam could fall into the devils kiss his cellphone rang.


	13. Chapter 13

When Sam's phone rang it startled him so bad that he shot up and his knee went crashing into Lucifer's forehead.

Sam had already dug the phone out of his pocket and flipped it open "Hello" he said breathlessly.

"Sam is that you? Are you ok?" Dean's voice floated over the phone.

Sam swung around breathing hard and saw Lucifer on the floor looking up at him with a scowl a small trickle of blood flowing from a small gash on his forehead.

Sam winced and gave him an apologetic smile and turned away "_Serves him right. Bastard trying to steal a kiss_"

"Sam! Sammy! Hello are you still there?"

Sam sighed "Yes Dean I'm right here"

"Where the hell are you?"

Sam looked around "You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

Dean snorted "Ok keep your secrets Mr. Devil Lover"

Sam growled and he heard Dean laughed.

"Well I'm calling to tell you that dad's awake. I told him you had something to do at work, he doesn't know you were fired"

Sam sighed again "Thanks. I owe you one"

"You damn straight you do. Be back in a hour I can tell he's suspicious"

Sam snorted "When is he not?"

Sam stiffened when he felt Lucifer stand behind him and he turned towards him taking a step back and saw with some surprise that the blood and wound were completely gone.

After saying goodbye and promising to be back within an hour he slipped the phone back into his pocket and smile up at Lucifer.

"So how's your head?" Sam had to cough not to laugh.

"It's fine. I see surprising you can have positive and negative aspects"

Sam snorted "Well if you hadn't been on your knees it wouldn't have happened"

Lucifer gave Sam a cheeky grin "You didn't seem to mind at the time"

Sam scowled but could feel his face heating up "_Well I walked into that one_" he thought and coughed again turning away.

Lucifer grinned and took Sam by the hand "I heard your brother so let's get creative in an hour"

Sam raised his eyebrow with a skeptical look on his face "And pray tell what you suggest"

Lucifer grinned and pulled Sam closer to him "Food"

And then Sam's world went dark once more and the sound of wings flooded his ears.

The next moment Sam opened his eyes he stumbled when his eyes fell on the restaurant across the street.

"Oh my god! That is the La Coupole!" he spun around and excitement poured from him.

La Coupole was one of the most famous French restaurants in Paris and it was one of the places Sam had wanted to try if he ever got the chance to visit Paris.

Then a thought hit him and he turned towards Lucifer "This place is more than expensive and I can't possibly afford this"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow "And who said you were paying"

Sam just looked at him and crossed his arms "You have money?"

Lucifer smirked at him "Of course it would not look good if the devil himself was broke and could not pay for his brides dinner"

Sam actually snorted "Well regardless I'm not dress to go in a place like this"

Lucifer cocked his head as if he was thinking and snapped his fingers and Sam gasped as his clothes began to blur and for a minute Sam thought they would disappear and leave him naked.

But instead his jeans were replaced with dark blue slacks, brown loafers, and a button up silk green shirt.

"Holy crap! How did you-" Sam scowled and blushed as he patted his backside and his lower back sighing with relief as he felt the handle of his gun.

Still scowling he glared at Lucifer "Mind telling me where my underwear went"

Lucifer grinned and licked his lips once and giving Sam a heated look "No idea"

Sam blushed harder and scowled a little more "I just bet. Soooo what about are you?"

"What about me?" the devil asked still looking Sam up and down.

"Well you're not exactly dressed to impress"

The devil gave a small chuckle and was suddenly behind Sam wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his lips to Sam's ear "Why would I wish to impress anyone when I have you?"

Sam could feel his face burning and was very aware how the arch angel's body felt pressed behind him.

"_Oh no…nope…hell no…dirty thoughts off limits…no…no...NO_!" he screamed in his head but instead the image of Lucifer behind him trailing kisses down Sam's back and Sam moaning Lucifer's name.

Sam suddenly felt his legs start to feel wobbly and he shook his head which felt funny.

Sam growled and pushed away from him "Your fucking with my head! Stop it!"

Lucifer licked his lips "I'd rather be fucking you instead"

Sam could not believe his audacity and could not help but laugh out loud in disbelief "You are something else you now that"

"Yes I know" Lucifer said and held out his hand.

Sam just raised his eyebrows and snorted causing Lucifer to smirk as he followed behind watching his hips sway back and forth.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam still could not believe he was actually sitting in one of France's most astonishing restaurants but on top of that he was sitting right across from the devil himself.

Who was at that particular time was finding it highly amusing to play footsies under the table with Sam when the waiter was taking his order surprisingly in English but he still had native French accent.

"Good evening Monsieur's what can I get for you this evening?" Sam went to answer and jumped when he felt a foot slowly trail up his leg.

"Um…uh…yes I would like…." He started to stumble over his words when he felt the foot trail up higher and his face felt like it was on fire.

The waiter who was really handsome just smiled at him but his eyes clearly stated that he thought the young man before him was mentally challenged.

"Ok that's it" he thought as he lifted his foot and struck out kicking Lucifer's shin.

Sam smiled as Lucifer gave a pained grunt and handed his menu to the waiter as he ordered what he want.

The waiter nodded his head and looked towards the devil who ordered a bottle of red wine and his food all in flawless French that surprised Sam.

When the waiter left his eyes seemed to linger on Sam who just gave a small smirk and turned to look at Lucifer who gave him a dry look.

"I must really protest my mate of the cruel treatment you insist on dealing to my person" at this Sam laughed out loud.

"See I would agree if it wasn't for two reasons" Sam said as he glanced around at the artwork displayed in the La Coupole.

"And what would those be?" Lucifer purred causing Sam to glance back at Lucifer who had suddenly moved and was sitting right beside him.

He gritted his teeth and gave a slight smile as another waiter came to their table caring their wine and poured them their glasses.

Sam was the first one to grab his glass and down it immediately "_I'm going to need all the help I can get right about now_" he thought and poured himself another glass.

Lucifer just looked at Sam who was working on his second glass of wine a light red stained his cheeks already.

"Be careful my love I bring you home drunk and your brother would think I was trying to take advantage of you"

Sam snorted in his glass "Yea like you haven't been trying to since we got here"

Lucifer grinned "Can I help it if my bride to be is so beautiful"

Sam could feel his heart dropped into his stomach at the words _Bride and Beautiful_.

"Yeah I'm not your bride as of now" Sam averted his gaze from the devil who smirked at him over his wine glass.

Lucifer shrugged "Your absolutely right as of now you are simply my intended until I can win your heart"

"And like that will ever happen" Sam shut his mouth as he waiter brought their food and Lucifer thanked him in flawless French once more.

Sam realized as he tucked into his food he was starving he had not eaten breakfast that morning and the so called date was more stressing than he thought.

"Oh it will happen my love I guarantee it" Lucifer grinned as Sam glared and took a bite of his food.

Even though Sam was all but starving he was so pissed he had a very real day dream of slamming his plate right against Lucifer's head and slamming his wine glass down his throat.

"Mmm you have such violence in you my dear. I believe it might be some unresolved sexual tension" Lucifer licked his lips.

Sam came just so close to playing out his little daydream.

"No I really don't think so" he gave a sarcastic smile.

"It might be"

Sam gritted his teeth.

"Nope I pretty sure it's not"

"You never know"

Sam took another sip of his wine and jumped when the reflection black smoke materialized in the window across from him and Lucifer was surprised when he jumped up steak knife and hand and had it pressed it against the demons throat.

"Ooh please just give me a reason" growled Sam when the demon went to move.

Lucifer sighed. Great just what he needed.

Sorry guys for taking so long next chapter will be much longer.


	15. Chapter 15

The demon swallowed hard as he found himself at the end of a knife wielded by none other than Sam Winchester and for the first time in centuries he felt fear.

"Just give me one reason just one" Sam growled.

He wouldn't admit it but the sudden appearance of the demon had startled him bad and for a second he images of Lucifer lying about him wanting Sam as a bride and it was all a huge hoax to get him alone and get rid of him.

But then his common sense kicked in and he knew if Lucifer wanted him dead he would have already been blasted into oblivion and beyond by now.

Lucifer looked at his intended and couldn't help but feel pride with his bride.

How quickly he reacted and the cold look in his eyes as he pressed the tip of the steak knife into the throat of the unexpected demon.

He sighed and gave a quick look around the restaurant it was late but there was still a few scattering of people in the place.

He snapped his fingers and Sam stiffened when he felt the unmistakable pressure of magic settle around him.

Without taking his eyes off the demon he growled at Lucifer "What the fuck did you just do?"

Sam heard him pick up his wine glass and take a sip.

"Don't worry my darling it's nothing but a simple shield that renders any on lookers with the lovely vision of us staring lovingly into each other's eyes and feeding one another"

The demon still scared shitless was baffled when the one and only Sam Winchester shuddered and turned a little green.

"Hell I don't know what's worse being surprised by a demon or tricking people into believing were in love"

The Devil clucked his tongue making a sound used for naughty children.

"Oh how your words sting my beloved"

The demon watched as Sam scowled digging the knife a little deeper till it nicked the skin drawing small trickle of blood.

Lucifer smiled but did not get up as he addressed the demon "And what can I do for you my child?"

The demon's eyes widen and he would have dropped to his knees but thought better of it when a Winchester had a blade pressed against his throat.

"My king I have come bearing urgent news for your ears only. So be so kind as to tell this meat sack to back off me"

Sam pressed the knife harder "I do believe that sounded like a reason"

"Sam darling let me hear this news of his and for such disrespect I shall give him to you as an early engagement present"

The demons eyes were wide with shock as he heard the cold but amused voice of his creator.

Sam thought for a moment and reached behind him pulling out his gun holding it at arm's length and threw the knife back on the table.

"He makes one wrong move and I'll blow both of you away. Comprende"

"Perfectly dear" his head swiveled back to the Demons "You heard my intended and if you treat my bride with such disrespect again I'll rip out your tongue and force feed it to you"

Sam shuddered at the visual but backed off his gun still at the ready the safety clicked off with a soft clank that made the demon go weak in the knees.

The demon feel to his knees head bowed "Please forgive me my king. I did not know you had chosen Sam Winchester as your bride"

Lucifer chuckled "Well Harcourt I never realized that my business became yours"

Harcourt paled "No not at all father! Please forgive me!"

Sam watched in astonishment when the demon named Harcourt turned to him still on knees and bowed his head all the way to the ground.

"Forgive me my Queen. I meant no harm truly"

Sam recovered his wits and sneered "I am not anyone's queen. So get off your feet and away from me"

Harcourt instantly obeyed and turned avoiding his king's gaze.

"So what was so important that you had to interrupt my evening with my queen?"

"I am not your queen you psychotic Ass!" Sam roared.

Harcourt flinched and watched in amazement when the devil blew a kiss at Sam who cringed.

Harcourt licked his dry lips "My king I have come to inform you that sigils of Aliya's soul had been seen in the abyss"

Sam was surprised when Lucifer went pale and his eyes went wide and he was suddenly on his feet.

Sam was sure he seen astonishment in the devils eyes but there was something more and before he could make out what else he saw the look was gone from the devils eyes.

"Who the hell is Aliya?" he asked

Lucifer could feel his mouth go dry as he looked at his bride his huge emerald eyes shining with confusion and curiosity.

His long shoulder length brown hair slightly tasseled when he had jumped up from the chair earlier and his head tilted to the side almost looking like he was pouting that he did not know what was going on.

Lucifer smiled and pushed his current problem from the back of his head and turned to Harcourt.

"Are the watchers positive? They are positive that it is her sigils they see in the dark"

Harcourt nodded "Yes my liege it seems your wife is-"

Harcourt flew backwards when Lucifer hissed his face contorting into a look of rage "Shut your mouth!"

Sam shook his head disbelieving "WIFE! YOU HAVE A WIFE?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

Harcourt was for a minute forgotten as Lucifer turned to wide eyed and shaking Sam Winchester with a loaded weapon in his head.

"My darling please. I can explain"

Sam swallowed hard a huge lump had formed in his throat as his tried to calm his rage when all he wanted to do was aim his gun and put a bullet through Lucifer's lying head.

"They ain't nothing to explain you fucking lying ass! You have a fucking wife! When was this gonna get brought up wonder?"

Lucifer actually cringed and it was something he never ever did but Sam in all his rage seemed to cow him.

"Hopefully never" he muttered not meaning Sam to hear it.

"I heard that you dick! I knew it! Sam you are stupid! Who was I kidding you're the fucking prince of lies! I knew there be a fucking catch! And if you think I'm being second to any bitch you have lost your fucking flyboy mind!"

Harcourt swallowed hard he never seen someone talk to his lord like this and he decided now was a good time to get the hell out of dodge as he turned to black mist and slipped out the front door.

"Please darling calm yourself. Really I can explain if you just give me a minute"

"Fuck your minute I want to go home!"

"But darling we were having such a wonderful dinner"

Sam pointed the gun at Lucifer "It won't kill you but It'll fucking hurt so don't fuck with me right now. Cause I will shot you right in the fucking mouth and just call Castiel to come and get me"

Lucifer sighed and gritted his teeth when he fixed this mess he was going to torture that little shit Harcourt till he begged to be gutted like a stuck pig.

The news that had been delivered had upset his bride profusely and he would not stand for it.

Sam gasped but pulled the trigger of his gun when Lucifer suddenly disappeared and was behind him his wrist that held the gun held firm but gently in the devils grasp and his arm was wrapped around Sam who struggled violently.

Lucifer kissed the top of his bride bucking head and Sam's world was instantly dark as he fell into sleep.

The gun feel from his hand and Lucifer swept him up bridal style.

"Forgive me my love but you are much stronger than you look" he gave a small smile as he planted a small kiss on Sam's lips.

One minute Lucifer and his bride was in Paris the next Lucifer was standing outside of Sam's apartment door.

Before Lucifer could flit him and Sam to Sam's room the door flew open to reveal a shocked John Winchester holding a bowl of cereal he had been eating and it appeared he was in mid crunch when he heard something outside the door and came to investigate.

Lucifer wore a blank face and felt like banging his head against a wall.

"Fuck" he swore loudly the same moment he bride's father launched himself screaming at both him and his unconscious bride.


	16. Chapter 16

John Winchester was faster than Lucifer gave him credit for as his bride's father came leaping at him and a very unconscious Sam.

He roared as he came barreling into the devil causing him to fly backwards instantly dropping Sam with a loud thud.

"I'll send you back to hell you sonaofabitch!" he roared as he landed on top of Lucifer whipping out a huge buck knife from god knows where and attempting to bury it into his forehead.

With ease he grabbed John's wrist keeping the knife away from his face but was blindsided when a huge fist came crashing down on the other side of his face causing him to bite down on his tongue.

When Sam came crashing down to the floor he was brought to consciousness by pure pain. It felt like he was hit by a train and it took his brain awhile to catch up with him as his eyes snapped.

"_Lucifer that asshole_!" he thought pushing himself up and yelped in pain when a foot came out of nowhere and kicked him in the ass.

"_Ow! What the fuck?_!" he yelled and scrambled to his knees and looked to see his father and his so called fiancée struggling on the floor.

Well more like his father struggling to drive a huge buck knife into Lucifer's brain while Lucifer with a pissed expression held John Winchester's arm away with ease looking like he wasn't sure what to do next.

Sam looked up to see Dean and Castiel running to the door and stopping stunned looking down at the struggling pair.

"What the hell is going on?!" Castiel yelled turning his gaze towards Sam.

Sam growled "Hell if I know. That ass knocks me unconscious than all of a sudden I wake up back here on the floor to see these two going at it"

"Sam my love could you please give me a hand here" Lucifer said as looked over at Sam an annoyed pitch in his voice.

Sam scowled and turned away from him stopping Dean who was looking extremely pissed from breaking the two up.

"Don't you dare help Dean! Let dad just stab the lying asshole so I don't have to do it myself" Sam growled.

Dean stopped surprised. "What?" he said clearly confused.

"I'll send you back to hell. I will not let you hurt my son you fucking bastard" John roared and with rage managed to bring the knife very close to the pupil of the Devils right eye.

The three men turned away and ignored the fight for a moment "What the hell are you talking about now Sam?" asked Dean.

Sam clearly pissed and a little hurt told Dean and Castiel the story about what happened at the restaurant.

Upon hearing the devil had a wife dean all but had to pick his jaw off the floor.

Castiel just looked away and to the fight. "Oh my god that lying fucker!" Dean exclaimed and turned and looked at the still struggling two.

"Your right let dad kill him" Dean said glaring at the devil.

"Won't do any good dear. He is as close to as immortal as it gets" Castiel muttered matter-of-factly.

Dean snorted and Sam leaned his back against the wall and looked down at Lucifer who finally managed to sling his father off him snatching the knife from the other man's hand.

"Sam my darling will you please restrain your father" he commanded slightly.

Sam scoffed as his father now in a bloodthirsty rage tried to pummel the devil with his huge meaty fist and Sam saw Lucifer actually wince.

"I don't think so flyboy you lied. Like I'd ever give you the time of day when you already have someone" he growled.

This time Lucifer got pissed and growled low in his throat. He would not lose his ultimate love over something he could easily explain.

"Do not assume so much Sam Winchester" he growled causing Sam and the others to flinch with the angry power beneath it.

He backhanded and sent Sam and Dean's father crashing into the wall not knocking him unconscious but it was more likely that he may have just given the big man a concussion.

"Dad!" Dean yelled and he and Castiel rushed towards the bleary eyed man.

Sam wanted to hurry to his father's side but was held in place by the anger in the archangel's eyes and a small tinge of fear leaped into Sam's throat but he swallowed it and meet Lucifer's gaze.

"What the fuck do you expect me to do?! All of sudden you intrude upon my life and decide that I have to marry you but you forget to mention that you have a Wife!"

Upon hearing the words marry John Winchester exploded once again concussion or not.

"Marry?! What the fuck?!" he whirled around and looked between Sam and Lucifer.

Words from earlier when the two were fighting colliding to the front of his mind the words my love and Darling ringing in his ears.

Everyone in the hallway held their breath except for Lucifer who was still fighting off anger it would do no good to scare his bride's family and more importantly the bride.

"Sam" John growled "What the fuck is this bastard talking about"

Dean and Castiel took a step back from the older Winchester and Sam just wanted to go curl up under the foot of his bed and sink into the ground.

"Welll" Sam gave a nervous laugh "He sorta…I mean Lucifer…him…the devil…that guy (he points)…wants to marry me" he said all at once stumbling to get the whole sentence out and the minute he said it surprised Lucifer by squeaking when his father's face turned a dark purple and Sam jumped behind him clutching at his ripped shirt.

If the situation wasn't so serious Dean would have laughed as he watched his father almost choke on fury and disbelief along with Sam who was just voting to let their father drive a knife through him was currently hiding behind the all-powerful angel.

He watched as Sam clinging to Lucifer reach around with one hand holding it up in defense as their father took a slow step forward the other clutched to the devils shirt yanking him one step back like he was a shield.

Dean snorted mentally because that exactly what he was at the moment.

"Dad" Sam squeaked as his father took another step and he yanked Lucifer back with him "First I wanted nothing to do with this jerk but…he kind of left me no choice…so if you kill anyone…kill him"

He jerked a thumb at Lucifer who glanced back at him incredulously "Fuck you dude if I get thrown under the bus you damn Skippy I'm taking your ass with me"

"So glad to know how far your love extends my darling" Lucifer muttered sarcastically.

He felt something hard hit his back and noticed with horror that he was backed up against a wall by the devil himself with a seriously pissed the fuck off father.

"Motherfuck" he thought flatly "I'd be safer if I cut myself and chunked my happy ass in the Ganges River"

"No" the one word reverberated from John Winchester with such coldness the brothers were surprised the hallway wasn't covered in ice.

Even Lucifer looked towards his bride's father and his eyes instantly narrowed "What was that Mr. Winchester".

John finally exploded "No! I will not let this happen! After the hell you put my boys through! The lives you and yours took from us throughout the years! Like I would ever allow my son to become the devil's slut!"

Sam gasped as power from Lucifer thrummed across his skin from his hand that was clutching the devil's powerful shoulder.

Lucifer growled something low and primal and it made Dean shudder and cling to Castiel when he wrapped protective arms around him.

John Winchester was the only one who seemed not to be affected by the sudden power strumming through the air.

"I would advise from calling my bride a slut in my presence mortal. The only reason you're not a pile of ashes on the ground it because my Sammy has love for you and it would hurt him deeply if you died"

John sneered "Like I give a rat's ass and he is not your sammy. He is not your bride. He is not your anything and you!" he turned his fury laden gaze towards Sam who said nothing as he stared blankly at his father trying his best to ignore the raw power of an Angel brushing across his skin.

"You get over here now! How could you let this thing seduce you! I thought you were better than this Sammy?! I have accepted a lot through the years even you being gay!"

Dean gave a sigh hiss fathers words had caused Sam's eyes to grow heated with anger and when these two fought hell breaking loose wasn't even what covered it.

"You speak as men loving men is a sin" Lucifer said truly curious the anger in him giving way to curiosity at the older man's world and his brides tense body language.

John spluttered "Of course it is! I thought even you would be privy to that! It goes against god and nature itself"

Lucifer actually smirked "And you're privy to God's thoughts how?"

John reddened slightly "I am not but the bible-" he was cut off but Lucifer giving a dry chuckle.

"Was written around 5,000 years ago by man. And from my experience man lies as easy as breathing not everything you read is true"

John spluttered once again "I don't give a fuck what you say devil! I know the truth of my convictions and not only are my son's gay which hurts me enough as it is but I will not accept something like you in are family! The abomination! I forbid it and I forbid Sam from you!"

This time it wasn't Lucifer but Sam who pushed him out of his way as he stomped up to his father stopping mere inches away from him.

"You _**forbid**_ me" he said almost too low for anyone to hear but Dean heard it and smacked his forehead "Let hell begin" he thought sighing.

"Let me tell you something right here and now that particular word should never ever come out your mouth when talking to or about me" he growled.

"How dare you" John hissed.

"You can stuff it you over grown jackass I am a grown man and I can make my own decisions I don't need you to hold my hand through my life you got that"

John growled back and poked Sam in the chest hard with every word "I. Said. I. Forbid. You. Do. You. Understand!"

Lucifer watched his bride with growing anticipation and pride as Sam's eyes froze with hate and rage as he knocked his father's finger away from him.

"Make no mistake I am not a child and if I wanted to fuck him" he jerked a thumb back at Lucifer who rose both his eyebrows in amusement "Doggy style right in front of you sucking on a goddamn banana I will... so you can take your prejudice bullshit and shove it" he poked his father hard.

Lucifer barked an amused laugh while Castiel grimaced and Dean gave a soft groan at was coming next.

"How dare you! You ungrateful-" without warning John Winchester reared back and slapped Sam so hard he bit his lip causing a small smear of blood to appear on his chin.

The smack was so loud it caused everyone to flinch even Lucifer whose eyes widen and his power flared so much it almost suffocated everyone in the building.

Suddenly he was behind John Winchester hand arching down to separate his head from his shoulders in rage.

But was stopped when a Sam's arm blocked the Angel's hand. He didn't make one sound as the power behind the Angel's hand broke every bone in his arm.

Dean pulled away from Castiel gasping as he heard bones breaking.

John was stunned one second he was looking at his own death and the next he was saved by the very son he had hurt only the moment before.

He stood gaping like an idiot.

Lucifer was horrified at what just happened that he stood there for what seemed like eternity.

He had just hurt his bride. His Mate. His Sammy.

But it astonished everyone when Sam looked up with such a soft and forgiving look in his eyes a sad half smile playing on his lips.

Sam reacted the minute Lucifer disappeared he knew the slap was coming and he had forgotten that it might set the archangel off.

When he heard the flutter of sings and Lucifer appear behind his father he had no time to think he just reacted.

When the bones in his arms shattered he had gritted his teeth and keep perfectly still when as he stopped Lucifer from ripping his father's head off.

And for the first time in days something filled inside him. He felt like crying but not sad tears. The devil had tried to protect him.

When Sam caught the look of sheer horror in the devil's face he right then and there made a conscious decision to hear the devil out about his so called wife.

The look his beloved wore on his face puzzled and hurt the devil. Something akin to utter sadness as he glanced at his still shocked father.

"Dean" Sam said low but clear "Take dad inside me and Lucifer need to talk"

Dean gritted his teeth against the no that wanted to explode from his mouth all he wanted to do was check up on his injured brother but Castiel put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

Dean nodded stiffly and grabbed his father roughly from between Sam and his angel pushing him angrily through the apartment door.

Castiel shot Lucifer a warning look and gave Sam a look that said if you need us were right in side.

Sam gave him a small nod and turned to Lucifer who opened his mouth to say he was sorry.

That he loved Sam with all he had. He could explain about his wide. That he would do anything to take away the utter hurt in Sam's eyes.

But in the end after all the angel had seen and experienced in his many eons of life this one mere mortal struck him speechless.

**Ok ya'll hope you enjoy this chapter know ya'll have been awaiting the confrontation between Lucy and John for away. Review and tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

Lucifer was surprised when Sam voiced that he would indeed hear him out and that he had not tried to kill him after his arm was broken.

Lucifer flinched when he remembered Sam's arm and without a word lightly caressed Sam's arm pouring a small amount of energy out of his fingertips.

Sam stifled a gasp as sharp pain ran up his arms and almost fell over in surprise when he felt the bones in his arm were reknitting itself.

After, awhile the pain quickly disappeared to be replaced by a tingling sensation that numbed his arm and after Lucifer pulled away Sam's arm which was now completely numb his skin still burned from where the devil had touched him.

"Forgive me my darling I didn't know you would protect him"

Sam didn't look at him as he gave a heavy sigh and a dry laugh as he leaned against the wall, Lucifer standing close to him but not close enough that either one was touching but if one or the other moved they could have easily done so.

"I didn't protect him because I wanted to. It was a reaction honed from years of pulling his ass out the line of fire to many times. It was actually stupid once you think about it"

Lucifer shook his head and moved to stand beside Sam who was surprised when he crouched down hands clasped together and dangling between his knees.

It was such a human like gesture that it had totally taken Sam of guard.

"_Shouldn't be so surprised, he probably could do a backflip standing on a rubber ball balancing chainsaws on his feet if he wanted_"

Sam looked down at the devil when he laughed, Sam squinted his eyes "Are you reading my mind?" he asked ready to deliver a sharp kick to the devil's side if needed.

Lucifer shook his head, "No not how you think but I do seem to catch the thoughts that are more absently thought then the ones that are brought into existence by serious intent"

Sam just looked at him and finally nodded "Ok I think I follow you"

Lucifer just gave a slight smile and then said, "I don't think you saving your father was stupid I understand he reaction perfectly. I just wish that I had not acted so rashly and for my rashness I ended up hurting you"

Sam said nothing when he realized that Lucifer was talking about his father, "_Crap he's actually talking about God_"

Sam seriously considered how fucked up his life was not just now but all the years him and Dean used up saving people and hunting things that no one could even imagine existed.

Now he was in the hallway with the actual devil of all people (or things) talking about father's.

"_It probably the universe's idea of a sick joke_" he thought glancing back a Lucifer who was just staring at the wall across from him.

For the next minute and a half they stayed exactly like that not saying anything…the silence stretching until Sam thought he was gonna bang his head against the wall.

He sighed "Ok tell me about this wife of yours"

Lucifer sighed rubbing his forehead with his hand "Ah yes Aliya' he muttered.

Sam said nothing waiting for Lucifer to go on "When I rebelled against father I took most of his angel's that agreed with me that humans were nothing more but abominations. Aliya was one of them"

"She was the first female angels ever created and at the time she was remarkable to us because she was never the perfect little soldier she was constantly questioning and go against order"

Sam just looked at him "But I thought angels were created without free will and you were the first one to obtain it"

Lucifer shook his head "No not originally. Later we find out that not only was she the first female angel, she was the first prototype"

"Prototype?" Sam asked questioningly.

Lucifer just looked at him willing him to figure it out but Sam had no clue what he was talking about.

"Aliya was not fully an Angel, she was also part human. In reality she was the first ever human in existence"

Sam was so stunned that he had a hard time hearing Lucifer's next words "God originally endowed humans with powers of Angel but when he Aliya came into being everything changed"

Lucifer closed his eyes and tried not to think too hard about her but failed miserably.

"Aliya was beautiful in everything she did but like I said she was different she was the first of her kind but she was also of us but she had something we never even knew existed. She was given free will"

"Little did we know that if she touched you that she could transfer her gift to the others"

Sam's eyes went wide "You mean that she gave you free will"

Lucifer nodded "Yes and at first I thought I had went mad when it hit me but she took my hand and taught me what is was to be free"

"Then what happened?" Sam asked he was completely enraptured now.

"Well what I didn't know at the time that with free will people can more easily get inside your head and trick you"

Lucifer sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "God saw that if he endowed all humans with such power like Aliya's they would destroy themselves"

Sam nodded "So he made a decision. Free will or Power"

"Yes humans were never really made for both. But, when Aliya found out that God was planning to strip away all powers from her new race and eventually hers she became furious"

"So how did she manage to include you?" Sam asked.

"You must understand that when you experience something you never knew existed and it turns out to be something wonderful you fall prey to many different emotions. I fell in love with the things she set before me and then I fell in love with her"

For some reason the statement made Sam grind his teeth.

"She used my love for her to get inside my head and I soon began thinking of humans as abominations…mud monkeys if you will"

"Gee thanks" Sam scoffed.

Lucifer gave him a small smile.

"Aliya in fact was the first one to rebel and Michael the stubborn jackass would have killed her if I had not come to her defense. After, that we secretly stole to earth where we were married in the new human tradition. I cared not for such things, never understood it but it meant the world to her to be married with her people customs so I complied"

"It sounds like everything was going fine what happened?"

"Like I said if Aliya touched you her free will transferred, well turns out that have of my garrison was infected and they started listening to what Aliya had to say….in fact the new humans without powers to her were so disgusting that she wanted to eradicate them and with her me as well"

"So long story short you both rebelled and lost" Sam stated.

Lucifer gave a bitter laugh "That we did. I was imprisoned but Aliya us loosing caused her to go insane so before I was locked away I knew that she would not only try to destroy earth but heaven as well so I through her down an abyss that was left over from creation"

Sam just stood there and looked at him absorbing the story and rolling it around in his head, and he knew not only that he probably was the only human that that knew what really happened up in heaven with the devil, but he was the only person who didn't care about it unless he could ask the question that was burning on his tongue.

And before he could stop himself it was out of his mouth "Do you still love her?"

Sam gasped and covered his mouth as he noticed he had squatted down looking straight at the devil who was now giving him a loving smile.

Sam was horrified and shot up like a rocket blushing so hard the blood was pounding in his ears "Never mind I don't know why I asked that! I don't care if you do are don't!"

Sam raced towards the door cheeks still heated but before he could reach the doorknob a hand clasped his left and forced him to a stop.

But, Sam did not turn around he couldn't he was too embarrassed and he heart was pounding.

"I never knew what love was until I met you Sam my darling"

Sam didn't know what happened next but he felt like something warm spread inside him and he gasped a little.

He didn't even turn around when Lucifer disappeared with the fluttering of wings.

Only then did he look back and he opened the door to his apartment a small smile on his face he didn't even realize.

"_Maybe he's not so bad_" he thought.

Sam turned to walk in and was knocked to his ass when an apple came speeding towards his head and bounced off.

"What the fuck" he muttered when he lost consciousness again.


	18. UPDATE!

**Urgent Update:**

So as all of you know I haven't posted in a while due to college and club activities soooooo on Monday or Tuesday I will up load to the following Fanfics at least 2 or 3 chapters a piece so be on the lookout.

Stories uploading too:

You like What!

I'll Run Away with You

A Reluctant Bride

Note:

Married Fighter chapters will be uploaded later on in the month.


End file.
